No Capes!
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: It's Halloween in LA and OPSEC is having a Halloween party. Hetty has one rule on what can be worn at the party: No Capes! Written for the NFA Community No Capes! Challenge.


**Title: No Capes!**  
**Summary: It's Halloween in LA and OPSEC is having a Halloween party. Hetty has one rule on what can be worn at the party: No Capes!**  
**Date Written: November 16th-19th, 2009**  
**Challenge: NCIS: LA No Capes!**  
**Challenge Issuer: Enthusiastic Fish**  
**Notes:AU..obviously. Enjoy!**

* * *

October 1st….

"Mr. Callen. Mr. Hanna. Here you are." Hetty said holding up two envelopes to both the agents.

The duo looked to each other before open the envelopes. Inside were invitations to the OPSEC Halloween party. When they looked up to ask her about it she was gone. They headed over to the table where everyone else was sitting.

"A Halloween party? What are we fourteen?" Callen asked reading over the invite once again.

"It used to be a big thing here from what information I could gather." Nate said, "But it got cancelled for some reason. Director Vance made Hetty bring it back. She doesn't seem to be very happy about it."

"I wonder why she's not happy. My friends and I love Halloween parties!" Dom said joining the conversation.

"You're young. If Hetty has a reason for not liking something it's usually a good thing." Eric said from overhead. "We got a case."

October 15th…

"I'm hitting the costume store tonight" Kensi said, "Anyone want to join me?"

"I will. I just hope they have what I want to go as." Dom replied.

"And what would that be Dom?"

"A pimp."

Five heads turned so fast that they almost got whiplash.

"Halloween is all about being someone you're not. Why shouldn't I go as a pimp?" he asked.

"It's also about being someone who you would want to be other than yourself." Callen added.

"Actually Halloween is the end of the Wiccan year. Its name is Samhain and it's when practioners say goodbye to the God. It's the last of the eight Sabbats or high Wiccan holidays. The first is Yule, followed by Imbolc or Candlemas, then there is Ostara or the Spring Equinox, Beltane or May Day comes in the middle, which is followed by Litha or Midsummer, then come Lughnasadh or Lammas, then Mabon or the Fall Equinox and lastly Samhain." Nate said in his factual way.

"Anyways," Eric said, "Dom's going to be a pimp, what costume are you going to get Kensi? Slutty nurse? Slutty school teacher? Slutty police woman? Slutty-"

"Nun." She interrupted.

"Slutty nun? Sexy."

"Not slutty nun. Just a nun. A regular old, god-loving nun." She said, "What about you Eric?"

"Bond. James Bond. Nate?"

"I'm going as Gimli from Lord of the Rings. Anne from the medical examiner's office is either going to go as Eowyn or Legolas.

"Nice! You finally got the guts to ask her out!" Sam said extending his hand for a high five.

Nate returned the hand slap and asked Sam what he and his wife were going to come as.

"We're doing Darth Vader and a storm trooper. What about you, G?" Sam asked.

"I've been thinking about going as Robin. You always tell me I look like him. Plus…I've always wanted to wear a cape…"

"No! No Capes!" came Hetty's voice all of a sudden.

"Hetty, what…?" Callen asked.

"No Capes! If I see anyone wearing a cape I will cut it off! Capes always cause trouble at parties!"

"Hetty, I think you're overreacting. Capes don't cause _that_ much trouble." Nate said.

"Agent Marlo Garwood knocked over a bowl of punch and gained a concussion form hitting her head on the table after tripping on her cape."

"Hetty, one incident is no reason-"

"Ajay Casper, fire alarm went off—someone stepped on his cape and he got 3 broken ribs."

"Hetty-"

"Dahlia Chadwicke, cape caught on fire when it brushed against a candle. Got 1st degree burns."

"Hett-"

"Carrick Dudd, Elyse Channing, Dmitri Harlow, Hardeep Kato, Miranda Caffrey all of whom were agents here and all of whom wore capes to Halloween parties and were injured! NO CAPES!"

"A-Alright, Hetty, we get it." Callen said looking around at his fellow agents.

October 31st…

"Leon? What in the world are you wearing?"Hetty asked the Director.

"I'm La Grenouille's zombie." He said

"Why?"

"I lost a bet with Gibbs' senior agent, Anthony DiNozzo. He bet me that he could get Agent McGee to tell the SecDef to stick it. I still don't know how he did it. But if he could get McGee to say that then I would have to dress up as Rene Benoit's zombie."

"And if you won?"

"He would have to dress up as Miss Sciuto for Halloween."

"I see."

Hetty looked around to see that everyone who was there so far was obeying her "No Capes!" rule. Not a single person was wearing a cape at the party.

"Jethro?" Vance whispered facing the refreshments table.

Hetty looked over and saw that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was standing at the refreshment table with his usual coffee cup in hand. She followed Vance over to speak with him.

"Jethro? What are you doing here?" Vance asked.

"I'm not agent Gibbs, sir."

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Of course, Hetty." Callen said like it was obvious.

"Why are you dressed as agent Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"Well, Hetty said that no one could wear a cape to the party. She kinda freaked out on us when she overheard me say that I wanted to come as Robin from Batman. So I decided that if I couldn't wear a cape, I would go as the one hero I personally know of that doesn't wear a cape: Agent Gibbs."

Vance and Hetty stared at him while Eric came over and took pictures saying that "Abby would get a kick out of this." Hetty was looking around the room when she spotted a…CAPE! In the door way was Darth Vader and a Stormtrooper. She looked around and was able to figure out who the perpetrator was…Agent Hanna. She grabbed the scissors from the waist of her Etna Mode costume and marched over to Vader.

"I SAID NO CAPES!" she shouted cutting the cape off.

Vader took off the faceplate only to reveal the face of Collette Hanna, Sam's wife.

"This costume is rented." She said staring at Hetty.

"I said no capes! Mr. Hanna should have told you that." Hetty said unapologetic.

Collette turned her gaze onto her husband.

"Oops?" he said.

"You guys have to hear this story! I got an email from Eric in LA early this morning! He was telling me about the Halloween party last night and sent some pictures." Abby said running into the bull pen and using Gibbs' computer to pull some pictures up on the plasma. Ziva, McGee, and Tony crowded around it.

"Look there's Hetty cutting off the cape from agent Hanna's wife's costume! And there's Vance dressed as The Zombie Frog. And…GIBBS!"

"I always knew he could be in two places at once." Tony said.

Everyone just looked at Tony.

"He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony flinched as Gibbs' hand met the back of Tony's head.

* * *

Review!


End file.
